The Death of a Hero
by Big Unni234
Summary: Sometimes the hero must die for something better to be born.
1. Chapter 1

The Death of a Hero

Ren remembered seeing his father 'fly' for the first time. He couldn't remember what film it was or what exactly his father was doing, but he did remember the moment his father launched through the air. To him this feat of strength didn't look like stunt direction or wires and harnesses. It looked like magic, no better yet. His father looked like a superhero.

But, Ren thought as he strapped in himself in to a stunt car, some hero's die. Or least, he pondered sadly, their image does.

"Ren you cue on 5." shouted the director. He then turned to the rest of the film crew and continued yelling directions over the roar of the engines.

Ren shifted in to gear, rearing for his cue to take off. He knew his father was still considered an incredible actor and amazing stunt man. But now the 'imaginary' cape was gone and years of experiences had left him thinking that his father was little more that a doting dad, perhaps still a noteworthy actor.

"Okay everyone places!" Ren barely registered the director beginning the count before he pulled off, the growl of the turbines music to his ears.

One after another cars speed away creating the perfect scene for a drag race. Ren's car was made to look like a sleek upper class brand name car. Story line dictated that the brand name not be shown, copy rights and what have you, but every one could guess the make and model due to its distinctive look and shape. The other cars were similar in look, just varying in color and hood size.

The director yelled directions to the camera man as the rolled alongside the cars. "Camera 1 lower! And camera 2 get a clear shot of Ren."

Ren, readying for his stunt, pulled at his harness testing its hold. Taking a breath he turned to the other actor and began yelling his lines.

"Get off the road. You'll only get hurt and hurt someone else!"

"Never. This is my life! And I won't hurt her like you did." Ren's character stilled, turning away to look at the road before turning back to reply.

"I never hurt her." his words coming out harsh and full of hurt. It was this side to his character that he liked and what drew him to this role in the first place. It was like there was a side to him that was only brought out by one person. He could relate and the director practically went bananas at his rendition of 'Ryan Ku' the street racer, turned quiet mechanic brought back to his former haunts due to the death of his brother.

"Stop the car, Mura!" 'Ryan' yelled. The opposing character, Mura, was a headstrong new racer who, in an unbalanced desire for victory, allowed Ryan's brother to be killed so he could draw Ryan out of hiding and into a race he intended to win.

"Just drive Ryan!" Mura yelled back, grinding gears and advancing forward.

Ren's character was at this time supposed to make a turn in a different direction and take a short cut to cut off Mura and end the race. Ren turned to check his turn when it happened.

He turned his wheel and just as he was about the clear the turn, he heard a hiss and boom and suddenly he couldn't control the car and he was spinning out of control. He felt the car hit something large and then the rolling began.

On instinct, he grabbed his harness and seat belt, trying to lay across the seats and brace for impact.

At first he heard everything. The car coming apart, the sounds of things crashing, even the director yelling in the background. But eventually they started to fade.

Soon all he heard was white noise and then the thing that made him wish this never happened.

"Ren!" It was clear and terrified. The trill in her voice made his insides cringe and his heart burn.

Then black.


	2. Backstory Chapter 1

The Death of a Hero

 **Backstory Chapter 1**

"I hate him!"

"Yes and that's why we are doing this."

"However, it still HURTS!"

"I understand but not for much longer."

"..."

"The plan has already been set. You will not need to cry after such a waste of human flesh much longer."

"Really? Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, of my dear. Now repeat after me. No man is too big to cut down."

"No man is too great to cut down."

"And no hero too great to kill."

"And no hero too great to - will you really kill him?"

"Perhaps or maybe we kill something much more valuable to him. You see, a hero isn't always killed, some times they are just ruined. Completely and utterly destroyed."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't fret over that detail. Just say it."

"And no hero too great to kill."

 **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you stick around for the ride!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Death of a Hero

Kyoko was an actress. Not initially what she had chose to be but something she would never regret.

Until today.

Watching the myriad of white coats rush past her and into the one area she wasn't permitted in the hospital, made her burn with a desire for a medical degree. Or least a white coat and a badge that would allow her to see the only thing that was keeping her heart beating right now.

Sighing and placing her face in her hands, Kyoko recalled her first attempt to walk through the ICU doors...and it's failure and then the next three attempts one ending in her almost getting tranquilized. Quietly she sat in the seats outside the doors that only spelled failure for her and heartbreak if things didn't go well inside.

She sat back and pulled her knees into her body. She didn't want to close her eyes because all she saw were images that would haunt her for a lifetime.

 _Kyoko had arrived at the shoot for 'Death Race' right as the race had begun. Ren had invited after he told her about his most recent project and its stunts._

 _When Kyoko had first started acting, doing stunts was irrational in her mind and she thought Ren was a tad crazy for participating in them. However the longer she admired him the more she desired to understand what made stunt actors different. She wasn't quite at the point of volunteering to do her own, but she had become fascinated by the art since seeing Ren do stunts on the set of Black Jack._

 _Slowly she made her way through the maze of cords and car equipment to find Ren's car or least one that looked like the picture he showed her._

 _"1, 2, 3..." Kyoko heard the director call out a count in the distance and realized she might just make the car chase scene._

 _Hurriedly she weaved through the set and to the road, standing behind several feet of barricades and cameras. She saw Ren's car zoom past and her heart beat picked up. Her eyes followed his car right to his risky turn. She remembered him discussing the details of this hairpin turn over a dinner she had cooked him, her amazement at his calm despite the danger._

 _She saw him begin the turn and then panic set in when the car started spinning. Her heart felt like it was going to be ripped from her chest when the car started to roll. She didn't know when but at some point she had started to run toward the ongoing crash. Somehow she found herself on the other side of the barriers and nearing Ren's crumpled mass of metal and yelling his name. She knew that couldn't stop the crash but for some reason she thought it could slow it down, like Ren could gain control of the crashing car and make it run straight again._

 _Her feet moved faster as the car slowed down and nearly took off when smoke began to erupt from it. She called his name again. In her head she knew he nor she could do anything at this point. But it didn't quite place well with her._

 _Not only because accidents are not supposed to happen but because he was Ren. He always made what seemed horrible, better. He was an amazing actor, incredible performer and inspiring mentor._

 _He was a friend, first true love and ..._

Kyoko came out her reverie and began to sob silently.

...he was her hero.


	4. Chapter 3

The Death of a Hero

 **This is Tokyo News Channel 9!**

 **Breaking News! Nationally famed actor Tsuruga Ren in hospital due to accident while filming on set of upcoming movie.**

 **Reports say he is in stable condition but will be in recovery for an undetermined time.**

 **Other actors injured due to accident include Fuwa Sho and Hidehito Kijima.**

 **Both are in good condition and will be returning to set soon.**

 **The cause of the accident is still unknown at this time. Investigators have not been called at this time.**

 **Official representatives for the film have released a press statement in regards to accident.**

 **(Screen transfers to a recording, showing the director Ito Mai in front with many microphones positioned toward him. He sighs and looks toward the camera.)**

 **'Hello all. I am sorry to have you here for anything more than a press release for our upcoming film.' (The reporters, unseen on screen, chuckle slightly.)**

 **'We have had a terrible accident occur on set and we are looking into it more as we speak. Our main actor Tsuruga Ren (the sounds of heavy shuffling are heard off screen) is currently still hospitalized. His car and another were involved in a wreck while shooting. We want to show Tsuruga-san along with Fuwa-san and Hidehito-san as much support as we can so for now principal shooting will be on hiatus. (Loud murmuring off screen) We thank you all for you continued support of movie and we hope to be going again very soon. Thank you!' (Ito-san bows and exits the screen)**

 **We, here at Tokyo News Channel 9, also wish all involved in the accident a speedy recovery.**

 **Back to you Kai-san!**

A/N: This was written way in advance. But released early because I hated you all thinking I killed him off. I like Ren far too much for that, now Sho on the other hand...


End file.
